


[Podfic]The Reasons For Us

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [70]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Language, Clothing, Consensual Sex, Dancing, Dating, First Kiss, First Time, Free Will, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Public Relations, Publicity, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wants to dance. John has an invitation. Everyone else watches.</p><p>(Or, the one where John and Dorian become media darlings and a precinct-wide public relations nightmare, all in a single weekend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Reasons for Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184291) by [starandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starandrea/pseuds/starandrea). 



> The written work has 25 chapters. I am going to post this as a work with 5 chapters, each chapter having five written chapters. All five parts are now done and as always, kudos and feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thanks a billionty to Starandrea for her very clear CC statement.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/01%20%5Balmosthuman%5Dthereasonsforus1.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/01%20%5Balmosthuman%5Dthereasonsforus1.m4b)


	2. Part Two (Chapters 6-10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 6-10 of The Reasons For Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to sneak in some recording and editing time! I also have part three recorded, and will edit it as I can. Hope to finish it by the end of next week and then there will be a short hiatus. Thanks for listening!
> 
> If you notice any errors, please let me know! Thanks.
> 
> This part is almost 1 hr and 15 minutes.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/02%20%5Balmosthuman%5Dthereasonsforus2.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/02%20%5Balmosthuman%5Dthereasonsforus2.m4b)


	3. Chapters 11-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A miracle occurred and I had time to both record AND edit this week. I do not see how I will have time in the next two weeks, but another miracle might occur. Hope you enjoy!

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/03%20%5Balmosthuman%5Dthereasonsforus3.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/03%20%5Balmosthuman%5Dthereasonsforus3.m4b)


	4. Part 4: Chapters 16-20

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/04%20%5Balmosthuman%5Dthereasonsforus4.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/04%20%5Balmosthuman%5Dthereasonsforus4.m4b)


	5. Part Five (Chapters 21-25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last five chapters. Additionally, I did about a minute of free talk at the end. I have also added cover art to all tracks and chapter four had a blooper that is now fixed.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/05%20%5Balmosthuman%5Dthereasonsforus5.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/05%20%5Balmosthuman%5Dthereasonsforus5.m4b)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any bloopers, please let me know. I hope you have enjoyed listening and thanks for any feedback you can leave!


End file.
